fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Good Lookin Trampoline Surprise
Chris: Hey everyone, we are now done to nine contestants that may loss interest in this show. They all suffered from wrong directions, painful moments, and alliances. Starfire, once a strong competitor, now a weak loser. Let's cut down to the good stuff now. (AT BASEBALL FIELD) Mac: (yawns) Jinx: Still tired? Mac: Leshawna and Mandy were fighting again. Cream: I'll go separate them, again. Steel cages or wood? (The other seven vote for steel) (Mac smelt something in the air) Mac: Pe-yu. Numbuh One: (excited) Wait, I only know one creature with that smell. Leshawna: (in cage) Get me outta here. Who ever did this, I will turn their heads pink by crushing them. Mandy: Who ever did this to me, I will throw them off a cliff for the sharks to devour and the bones will be brought to the vultures. CC: Cream: Maybe caging them up wasn't such a good idea. Chris: Hope you all had a good time, and why are Mandy and Leshawna in cages? Cream: I'll get them out. (unlocks cages) Leshawna: I know you didn't want me fighting with me, but she was trippin us all. (whispers) Remember, we still have that alliance. Mandy: Cream, that was uncalled for. Chris: But first, the guest stars, first is Mutt. (a muttaburrasaurus comes in) Leshawna: Another dinosaur? Gotta be kidding me. Mutt: Don't say that to me. CC: Leshawna: I can say anything I want to. Chris: Next up is Tyler. (Tyler slams into a confession booth which falls over) Tyler: I'm okay. Leshawna: And the accident prone athlete does it again. Courtney: Give it up Chris. Cream: (holds RoboBradley which sprays gas from tail and Courtney ran away holding her mouth) Chris: You just held our last guest star. Meet RoboBradley. Mac: At least you didn't bring in Kyle Rhoads. Chris: The bikini bottom loving busboy? No way am I bringing that dude on my reality shows. Bloo: He's more gross than Fidget. Bubbles: Fidget's not gross. Cream: But that busboy is gross and freaky. Leshawna: I wouldn't date Kyle forever, in fact, I'll never date him. Mandy: I hate to say this, but for once, I agree with Leshawna. Frankie: Can Chris just tell you about the challenge before he pukes? Chris: Okay, you get to wear these scuba outfits and jump off a cliff and try to land on the trampoline. Don't worry, the area is surrounded by water. Jinx: (looks from her binoculars) With those angry Piplup? Mac: (checks his Pokedex) Pokedex: Piplup, the Penguin Pokemon. Because it is very proud, it hates accepting food from people. Its thick down guards it from cold. Leshawna: They don't seem that tough to me. Chris: Cue the dummy. (dummy falls down into the water and the Piplup attack it meanly leaving it with many tears and peak marks) Leshawna: I was wrong before. (get scuba diving suit on over top her clothes) CC: Bloo: (with scuba mouth piece on) This is one challenge I can relate to. (Tyler jumps off the cliff but hits head on the trampoline and falls into the water) Chris: No go. (RoboBradley lands on a boat, Leshawna tries to climb up onto the trampoline but loses her grip) Chris: RoboBradley, Tyler, and Leshawna failed. Next up is Bubbles. Bubbles: I'm out. Chris: Then you'll be pushed. (Chris pushes Bubbles off the cliff and gets out of the water with a Piplup pecking on her head) Jinx: I'll go next. (jumps but lands sitting on a rock) Ow. Mutt: (jumps but lands in the sand) (Mac is shown to try to capture a Piplup, Jack knows he will miss so does some flips ands lands softly on the sand, Mandy jumps but misses by 2 feet) CC: Mandy: This is stupid. Cream: (about to go to the girl's cabin to get her spell book, but Chris pushes her and she lands short and many Piplup started to attack her) Chris: Haha, too funny. Cream: (gets out of water) CHRIS! Chris: (his hair is on fire) Ahh, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire, fire! Leshawna: Oh Chris, you did it now. Bloo: Now I'm up. (jumps and successfully lands) Chris: Bloo wins, at least nothing damaged my when it was on fire. CC: Cream: I made your hair lucky, Chris. Bloo: What's my award? Chris: Whatever you want. Bloo: Cool, I want Justin to compete. Mac: You've got be kidding, Bloo. Justin: Thanks. Chris: Cream, you're lucky that the fire was an illusion. Cream: What? You pushed me with a bunch of Piplup. I could've actually set you hair on fire, and JUSTIN IS COMPETING? Leshawna: He's so dreamy. Jinx: I could melt. Mandy: (sticks her tongue out) Cream: (sticks her tongue out) CC: Justin: Wow. That blue guy has a sense of helping me get on this show. I guess I'll use my good looks to win in this show. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction